<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Temporary Absence by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080812">A Temporary Absence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopefully, nobody had noticed Laslow leading Peri away from the festivities for the briefest of moments, but...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lazward | Laslow/Pieri | Peri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Temporary Absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts">EvilMuffins</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a very belated merry giftmas~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laslow smiled and slipped back into the ballroom, unsure if his absence had even been noticed. The holiday spirit was thick in Nohr for the first time in many years, and His Majesty certainly seemed busy with both his paramour and his family. Though-- Lord Xander was also quite observant, so he wasn't sure. </p>
<p>Still, he glanced around the great room, at all the lords and ladies dancing... </p>
<p>"All good?" </p>
<p>Peri slipped to his side and he put an arm around her, tugging her close. </p>
<p>"Like we never even stepped out," Laslow replied. </p>
<p>"Not even our Lord Xander?" </p>
<p>No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Lord Xander looked over at them from across the room. It was obvious; he knew. </p>
<p>Peri giggled, then looked to Laslow. He simply nodded and offered his other hand; they should be dancing, after all. Peri was gorgeous in a deep red dress that was the height of current Nohrian fashion. And Laslow didn't think he'd cleaned up badly, either, though he was in a more customary well-tailored black ensemble... </p>
<p>They'd both dressed for what they'd expected-- and then received and quickly dispatched of. </p>
<p>Deep red and black--</p>
<p> --hid the bloodstains well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>